


Rainbow Days

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Daycare Worker Ryuunosuke, Fluff, Gen, Toddler IDOLiSH7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Ryuunosuke is a daycare worker for Takanashi Daycare, and is tasked with caring for seven very animated toddlers. The activity for the day makes Ryuu thankful for his job.
Relationships: Ryuunosuke & IDOLiSH7
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Rainbow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 7: IDOLiSH7!
> 
> I have always wanted to do a daycare AU for i7, and Ryuu's personality is perfect for being their caretaker, so this was the perfect time to finally start one.   
> For ease of reference, Yamato, Mitsuki, & Sougo are 5; Nagi & Riku are 4; and Tamaki & Iori are 3.

Just before opening for the day, Ryuunosuke swept the floor of the Takanashi Daycare. Hearing the clatter of several pairs of small feet and a cacophony of small voices disturbing the morning calm, Ryuu leaned on the broom handle and waited for a knock on the locked front door. Soon enough, a tired-looking blonde woman with a sweet face appeared in front of the glass window in the door. She knocked on the glass and waved to Ryuunosuke, who smiled in return and jogged up to the door. He unlocked it and grabbed his apron off a hook by the door. As she began opening the door, he slipped the apon over his head and quickly tied it at the back.

A gaggle of six little boys swarmed around Ryuu’s legs, calling out “Ryuu-san!” or “Ryuu!” and one whiny “Ryuu-aniki, I’m hungry!”. The blonde followed them in, a lavender-haired boy trying to hide behind her as she tried to peel the whiny light-blue-haired child off of Ryuu’s leg.

Even though Ryuu laughed it off, she offered an apology. “Pardon the intrusion before you opened, Tsunashi-san! My fath— the president asked me to come in early today, so I had to drop them off now.”

“No worries, Takanashi-san!” he said with a cheery smile as he ruffled the hair of a redhead who was hugging his free leg. “I was nearly ready anyways. Sougo-kun is still shy I see…”

The woman set down the whiny child and turned to see the boy hiding behind her. “Ah, Sougo-kun, you don’t have to be shy! Go greet Tsunashi-san properly.”

Being ushered forward, the five-year-old whimpers a moment before bowing his head. “Good morning, R-Ryuu-san…”

“Good morning, Sougo-kun!” Ryuu said with gentle friendliness as he crouched down and held open his arms.

Sougo wavered a moment, then ran forward and tried his best to wrap his short arms tightly around Ryuu.

“Ahaha, that’s more like it!”

Relieved to see him act less shy, the woman smiled and looked to the other six boys. “Please behave for Tsunashi-san, I’ll be back after work. Thank you again, Tsunashi-san!”

“It’s no problem. Good luck at work,” Ryuu said with a wave amidst the seven boys loudly saying goodbye as she left. Once the door clicked shut and she disappeared from the view of the window, Ryuu put his hands on his hips and looked at the seven boys within his care. “Alright, boys, why don’t you put your backpacks in your cubbies and take your jackets off, then we can start off with an activity.”

“King Pudding!” cried out the whiny three-year-old.

“Tamaki-kun, you just had one on the way here! And it isn’t snack time yet,” Sougo chimed in as he helped the boy out of his backpack and put it in the cubby next to his own.

“If you’re good during activity time, I’ll let you have a pudding with your snack, okay?” Ryuu said with a grin, beginning to help Iori, a raven-haired boy the same age as Tamaki, out of his jacket. 

“Okie dokie…” Tamaki said with a pout and wiggled out of his coat with Sougo’s attentive help.

“Ryuuuuuu!” the boy with a mop of orange hair whined out as he smacked at the hand of a snickering boy in glasses.

“What’s wrong, Mitsuki-kun? Hey now, don’t hit Yamato-kun!” Ryuu hurried over and crouched down, separating the two boys. “What happened?”

“He threw my backpack out of my cubby and put his backpack in MY cubby! Then he called me short!!”

“I didn’t throw it!” Yamato protested. “I put it on the ground ‘cause it’s MY cubby, not yours. And you  _ are _ short.”

“You did too throw it! I saw you! And don’t call me short!!” Mitsuki tried to wave his arm past the hold Ryuu had on his chest so he could get at Yamato.

“Okay, that’s enough, Mitsuki-kun. This one is Yamato-kun’s cubby; see the number two on it? Yours is right next to it, with the three on it.”

“Oh...I forgot…” Mitsuki dropped his angry attitude and got quiet.

Yamato smugly grinned. “See? I was right.”

“Yamato-kun,” Ryuu’s tone got slightly stern as he spoke, “Even if you were right, don’t gloat. And you know Mitsuki-kun doesn’t like being called that. Can you please apologise?”

“Do I gotta—” Yamato began to protest, but the sternness on Ryuu’s face made him rethink. “Sorry, Mitsu…”

“Hmph, it’s fine.” Mitsuki grabbed his backpack off the floor and shoved it into his cubby then stormed over to Iori, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the activity table.

Ryuu shook his head and patted Yamato’s back. “Thank you. WHy don’t you head over to the table with the others. Eh, Nagi-kun, what’s that you’ve got there?”

The blonde four year old looked up from the pink-haired, pink-dress-clad doll in his hands. “ _ OH!  _ It’s Magical Kokona, Ryuu-san! The bestest magical girl ever!”

Ryuu smiled, not really seeing the appeal, but finding it cute how happy it seemed to make Nagi. “Do you think Kokona-chan could wait in your bag? It’s time for an activity.”

Nagi reluctantly looked at her, then at the table where the other six kids were now finding their cushions to sit on to wait. He kissed the doll then carefully placed her in the clear front pocket of his yellow backpack and zipped it up before putting it in his cubby. Ryuu patted his head and led him over to a free cushion between Yamato and Mitsuki. Checking that all seven boys had put their belongings away and were sitting down properly, Ryuu began laying out things for their activity.

“It’s time to put up new drawings on the corkboard!” he declared energetically as he placed various colors of construction paper and a pack of crayons in front of each child. “I’m excited to see what you all draw, so let’s do our best!”

“Ryuu,” Riku the redhead raised his hand high to ask, “Will you color a picture this time? You said so last time.”

“Eh? Eheheh, I thought you would have forgotten. Yes, I’ll color something too this time.” Grabbing a sheet of paper and a rainbow of crayons, he sat cross-legged at the head of the table and hunched over it. 

After a while of drawing, coloring, and a few arguments to settle about stealing each others’ art supplies, Ryuu stood up with a slight groan. Shaking the stiffness out of his legs, he began walking around the table to see what everyone accomplished. Starting with Iori, he leans over to see his paper.

“What did you draw, Iori-kun?”

He looked up from his paper, a happy blush on his round cheeks. “Nii-san!”

Ryuu looked down at the drawing and smiled. “I see! So that’s you and Mitsuki-kun holding… what is that?”

“It’s a bunny!” Iori said and patted the paper. “Cute…”

“A rabbit, of course! Well done, Iori-kun!” Ryuu praised with a ruffle of Iori’s hair, then moved on to Mitsuki next to him. “How about you, Mitsuki-kun, what’d you draw?”

“Meeting my idol!”

“Oooh, is that Zero? Nice work on his mask!”

“He’s the coolest! I wanna be him one day!”

“I bet you can do whatever you set your mind to, Mitsuki-kun! Good job.”

“Ryuu-san,  _ look!  _ It’s Magical Kokona!” Nagi stood up and held his pink sheet of construction paper up to show him.

“Wow, nice drawing, Nagi-kun! It looks just like your doll you brought.”

“It’s an  _ action figure _ ~!”

“A-ah, action figure, right, sorry.” Ryuu smiled and moved on to Yamato, who was resting his head on the table napping. “Yamato-kun?” He gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Snrk—ehh? Oh, my drawing! Look! It’s my pet!”

Ryuu tilted his head and looked at his drawing. It was of a black disk with gray buttons on it. “P-Pet, Yamato-kun?”

“Musashi! The robot vacuum! He’s my pet.”

“Ohhh, I can see it now! That’s cute, ahah.”

“Ryuu-anikiiii, I’m dooooone!” Tamaki called out. “Can I have a King Pudding nooooow?”

“Let’s see your drawing first—ah. It’s another King Pudding. It’s even better than the last one, great practicing, Tamaki-kun!”

Tamaki grinned widely and pulled at Sougo’s shirt. “He liked it, hehe…”

Sougo patted his head. “Good job, Tamaki-kun.” As Ryuu leaned in, Sougo moved so that he could see the drawing. “I tried to draw King Pudding too!”

Squinting, tilting his head side to side, and furrowing his brows, Ryuu tried to understand the perplexing and distorted yellow blob on Sougo’s paper. “I-It looks...It looks great, Sougo-kun! Excellent try!” Eager to stop looking at it, he moved on to Riku.

“Riku-san didn’t color in the lines. And that doesn’t look like a house,” Iori declared to nobody in particular.

“Hah? You’re littler than me, betcha can’t draw it better,” Riku pouted and pushed his drawing away from himself.

“Riku-kun, what’s wrong?” Ryuu put a hand on his shoulder and pulled the drawing back. “Hey, this looks really good! Is this you in front of your house?”

“It’s my parent’s club! Our house is on top of it.”

“I see! And who is that holding your hand?”

“That’s Tenn-nii! He goes to a different daycare, but I love being with my brother!”

“Aw, that’s really sweet, Riku-kun. You all did really well today! Let’s go pin them to the board!”

“But what about yours, Ryuu-san?” Riku pulled on his apron to keep him from walking away.

“O-Oh, right… It’s not as great as all of your drawings, it’s been a while since I drew with crayons,” he explained, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

“I wanna see it!” Mitsuki called out.

“Yeah, me too!” Yamato stood up and tried to reach for it.

“ _ OH _ , Yamato-kun! Let Ryuu-san show us!”

“Pudding!” Tamaki whined.

“Soon, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo patted Tamaki’s head.

“Okay, okay, I’ll hold it up for everyone to see.” Ryuu sheepishly held his drawing up. It was one tall, smiling stick figure and seven small stick figures. Above them was a large rainbow. “The seven of you remind me of a rainbow, all colorful and bright. So I thought I’d draw us all under one.”

The seven chattered together excitedly, pointing out where each other were in the drawing and calling out their favorite colors in the rainbow. Ryuu laughed and gathered up everyone’s drawings once they were done looking at it. He carefully pinned each one on the empty cork board in an arch shape, appreciating each of them once again. Then, he hung his own in the center under the arch of their drawings. Turning around, he looked down at the seven boys playing around with each other and giggling amongst themselves. 

Ryuu sighed and grinned. “ _ Their smiling faces make this job worth it. _ ”


End file.
